My Artistic Heart
by alebrion
Summary: Artist AU. Lily Evans was a struggling artist, who needed to get accepted into an art college. Her boring life changed when Marlene introduced her to a prat that she never thought she'd love... / Jily (DISCONTINUED)
1. Dilemma

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction. Hope it isn't that bad. I tried hard. I really did. This is an Artist AU, and I'm not that much of an artist myself, so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong. I do my best. I am also not yet applying to college, so I wouldn't really know if it's correct or not. However, enjoy! R&R!

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. It will never be. If it was, what would I be doing here XD

* * *

It was like this every single day. Every. Single. Day. Lily Evans was tired of this… this _routine._ Sure, she was an artist, but the same old, same old gets kind of boring every single day. It was always wake up, draw, draw, draw, eat, send in artwork that will _hopefully_ get accepted to an art college, draw, draw, wait for a letter of acceptance, draw, eat, draw, draw, draw and then finally sleep. Hopefully she'll receive a letter soon, if lucky. Lily sighed, running her hand through her messy fire red hair.

 _Why do things have to be so difficult_ , she thought. _Why can't I be a normal girl with not an ounce of artistic talent? Sure, Ilvermorny School of the Arts is an amazing art high school and I don't regret it, but I didn't know it'd be THIS hard to get into a good art college._ She sighed again.

Lily trudged to the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of hot coffee. She trudged back to her "drawing room" which in reality it's just her bedroom. _UGGGGGGHHHH,_ her mind screamed. She got back to drawing, a cute little painting that was inspired from this post on Facebook, and she decided to immortalize it. Then she'll admire it for a bit, and eventually it will be sent to an art college for it to criticize on harshly.

Hours flew by, and the next time Lily glanced at the clock, it was 2:00 PM. She went back to the kitchen and looked for something to eat. _Last time I came here was 9:00 AM and that was just for coffee. Ugh, this proves I have no life._ There was some shuffling coming from the shelves and some choice words from Lily when she realized that she no longer had any instant ramen left. _I guess it's time to head back to the supermarket after all._ _For INSTANT RAMEN no less._

In less than 5 minutes, Lily got dressed. It wasn't hard, she only threw on a sweater and jeans. She grabbed her keys and rushed out. _I need to finish that painting ASAP and just HOPE that ANY art college will accept me…_

Lily reached the supermarket and was immediately overwhelmed by all the people and bright lights. _This proves that I stay indoors too much…_ She rushed to Aisle 3, where they sell the instant ramen. _Maybe some fruits and vegetables will do some good,_ she mused. She hastily put back the boxed ramen onto the shelves and headed to the produce section. In her haste to get there, she bumped into a blonde, thin woman who had a horse-like neck, who fell down.

A feeling of dread filled Lily. _It's just my luck that she goes to the same supermarket as me, at the same time as me, and going to same section as me! Fuck my life._ She offered her hand down to the blonde woman, even though she _knew_ that the blonde wouldn't accept it.

The blonde lady ignored Lily's offered hand, got up and sniffed, "Lily, isn't it? You ARE Lily right? And I didn't recognize incorrectly?"

A coloured blush appeared on Lily's cheeks.

"I AM Lily, Tuney. You recognized correctly."

"I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry, old habits die hard. So… what are you up to now, _Petunia?"_

"Shopping. Like you. What brings YOU out here anyways? I thought you always stayed in your flat."

Lily's face coloured even further.

"Oh, um, I ran out of food. So I came here to buy some. And then…" She spun some lie. "... I'll be going to Michael's to get some more art supplies." she finished hastily.

"Interesting. Well, see you around. Lily." Petunia turned away from Lily and sauntered away, leaving Lily to stand there.

"...bye Tuney." Lily's good-bye went unheard.

* * *

Lily began the trudge back home, where she was safe and no one criticized her, except herself. _Maybe I DO need to socialize more…,_ she thought. _Maybe I'll ring up Marlene… Haven't talked to her since we graduated and that… that was 1-2 years ago!_

The moment Lily got home, she went to her personal phone book, filled with the phone numbers of peers long forgotten.

 _Hmmm… Marlene McKinnon… Where are you?_ After a few minutes looking through the book, she finally came across the name _Marlene McKinnon,_ written in her neat penmanship.

 _Might as well do it, since you're gonna do it sooner or later, Lily._

Lily took a deep breath, and dialed Marlene's number. At least, she _hoped_ it was Marlene's number. After a few rings, the phone was finally picked up.

"Hello? McKinnon residence."

"Um, hi, are you Marlene McKinnon?"

"... Yes, I am. You sound oddly familiar."

"Well, hello Marlene. Do you remember me? I'm Lily. Lily Evans"

There was an audible silence on Marlene's side. Then, a gasp.

"YOU'RE LILY! OH MY GOD! I missed you so much!"

Lily was shocked. "You still remember me?"

"Of course I do, silly! We were- and I hope, still are- best friends! What made you decide to call me?"

"I guess I was craving human interaction. I've been holed up in my flat for so long…" she trailed off.

"Oh, aw, I guess that was the reason why you haven't contacted me! Wanna hang out? Can you tell me your address?"

Lily nodded, even though Marlene couldn't see that. "Of course, I live…" And the two girls bonded, after ages.

 _That wasn't so bad…_ Lily thought, hanging up after talking with Marlene, thinking of how this would be just _perfect_ if she was only accepted to an art college. _If only..._

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? Good? Bad? Criticism is always appreciated. If you see any errors, tell me in a review or PM and I will not hesitate to fix it. I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Meeting

**A/N:** Sorry for the semi-hiatus everyone. I've been running out of ideas as of lately and I'm just so swamped with schoolwork. Thank you all for being patient with me and here is the second installment of My Artistic Heart!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter :)

* * *

" _Beep, beep, beep"_ , the alarm clock screamed, waking Lily up. "What on earth?" Lily asked the air groggily, still trying to grasp the fact that she was awake and there was _sun_ shining on her face. _Wha? Who left the blinds open last night?_ Awkward silence ensued. _Oh right. I did. Haha stupid me_. She got out of bed, thinking absentmindedly about what she would do today, where she would go and everyday things. _Hmm probably draw again like everyd- WAIT! I have a meeting with Marlene today oh crap._ Lily stopped in her tracks. _Shit_.

She ran to the kitchen, getting a slice of bread all while thinking, " _crap crap crap I'm meeting her at 12pm and guess what time it is now? 11. Such a smart move Lil, forgetting EVEN though it was yesterday."_ Up the stairs she went, to the second floor, to the bedroom, where she threw open the closet doors.

"What should I wear?" she wondered out loud.

Lily looked through her closet. It looked so plain, so dull, with articles of clothing that are grey, white and brown, with an occasional black thrown in there. None of this will be acceptable for the somewhat "meeting". _Why don't I own any BRIGHT colours? I AM an artist after all. You'd expect me to have purples and blues and neons and even splashes of sparkles in there, wouldn't you?_ She sighed.

"Hmm, where are my high school clothes? I'm pretty sure they'd still fit… and they ARE pretty colourful." she muttered to herself.

After a few minutes of searching, at least, Lily _thought_ it was a few minutes, she glanced at the clock. _11:30?! Crap, I've GOT to hurry up oh my god. However, it DID feel like minutes…_

She sighed. "Oh well" she muttered to herself. "It'd take me about 15 minutes to walk there so… I'd have to leave at 11:45 to get there in time." Lily looked at the closet again. _Nothing…_ _What WOULD look good on me anyways? I mean, I'm not that pretty, of course, but…_ A loud ring from beside the bed scattered Lily's thoughts. She walked toward the bed, jumped on, and grabbed her phone, still ringing, and accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl! It's Marlene in case you forgot! I hope you remember that we're meeting up today!"

"Yes, I didn't forget! We're meeting in the cafe near your place right?"

"Mhm. It's called Café Buono. You can't miss it. Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from getting here, so bye!"

"Bye Marlene."

Lily put down her phone. A moment passed with her just staring at the bed. Thoughts swam across her brain, thinking about things, colours and outfits. She jumped off, grabbed a blouse, a pair of jeans and shoes. _Hopefully, I will be presentable…_

* * *

She ran out the door, down the street, down the avenue, right to the Café Buono in less than 15 minutes. Out of breath, she leaned against the window, and called Marlene.

"A...are you here yet?"

"Yep! Come inside!"

Lily had forgotten how Marlene looked like. It _had_ been years since they had spoken, or even seen each other face to face. She braced herself for the impact- not that she thought Marlene looked ugly- but that she might be different that she had imagined. Lily took a breath, and opened the door.

It was like heaven inside the small cafe. Wisps of chocolate-scented pastries flowed through the air. The scent of vanilla and cinnamon was strong enough to make you faint. _Mmmm, cinnamon._..

"Hey Lily!"

Lily's head turned to the right. There sat Marlene, _oh look how pretty she is!_ Marlene beckoned Lily over.

"Damn girl, you looking fine today."

"O-oh thank you. Y-you look very nice too."

Indeed Marlene did. She had very soft looking blonde hair tied up in a bun, and twinkling blue eyes. _Oh and her outfit was just delectable!_ A simple baby blue dress hugged her figure. It made Lily feel very under dressed in her simple white blouse and jeans.

"Come sit! What are you waiting for?!"

"O-oh, um, thank you."

Marlene scooched over a bit, closer to Lily.

"Sooo, anyone new in your life?

Marlene winked with a sly smile on her face, and Lily knew what was coming up. The dreaded " _Are you dating anyone?_ " questions. _Shit._

"Well...no…"

Marlene slapped Lily's shoulder playfully.

"Aw girl! You serious?"

"Yep, no one new and _you can stop asking these types of questions now._ But what about you?"

"No one new as well. But I'm single and ready to mingle!"

Lily sat with an unimpressed face on.

"Why are we talking about this anyways?"

"Oh yeah, are you hungry? The food here is amazing and I'd eat this whole place if it weren't so expensive"

Lily knew Marlene was trying to avoid the subject, or waiting for a perfect time to strike, just like a cat. She answered, "Um, sure."

Marlene dragged Lily to the desserts and was overwhelmed by the sheer number of desserts. There was cake, so much cake. So much chocolate. So many types of pastries. Lily bit her lip. So many choices.

"I'll have the strawberry shortcake, and a cup of tea, please." Marlene said, breaking Lily's thoughts away from her. She turned her head toward Marlene, marvelling on how she can order so fast.

"Having problems? I'd recommend the matcha crepe cake, with a cup of coffee, or what I'm having." She shrugged. "Or you can try anything new.""I-I'll have the… chocolate donut, a slice of strawberry shortcake, and a cup of tea, please and thank you."

They grabbed their food and sat back down at their table. Silence ensued. It wasn't the awkward silence that most people would feel, but the comfortable silence that you'd only get with someone who you're comfortable with. Lily smiled to herself. Maybe socialising wouldn't be _that_ bad.

* * *

 **A/N:** You can tell I gave up around the end. I was about to post this on Christmas, but I was feeling quite tired and I honestly didn't want to. Then I ignored this for a couple of weeks and was decided to work on it on New Year's. Then I gave up. Anyways, thank you for putting up with me and my not-that-good story. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	3. Announcement

Hey guys! I have bad news. I will be discontinuing this story. My Artistic Heart was something that I lost inspiration for. I have some of the third chapter written out. I might finish that chapter and post it. Then discontinue it for good. I would hate to continue a story that I have no motivation for. I haven't lost passion for Harry Potter. I just have been deeply into Hetalia nowadays. Maybe if I DO find inspiration for this story I might continue it. But for now, I have discontinued this story. Sorry for all of you readers wanting this story to finish. This account is not dead, just making a comeback! I hope all of you enjoy my writings and babbles about random things! Love you guys to death :) ~boxed-shaped-smile


End file.
